Voyeuristic Intentions
by pandorabox82
Summary: Feeling him watching her always made Roxanna feel better. Only this time, looking won't be the only thing Henrik does.


Roxanna tugged at the too short skirt that she was currently wearing, trying to get it to cover her bum a little more, knowing that it was a futile gesture. Still, she knew that this was her forfeit to pay, since she hadn't managed to clear quite as many patients as he had during their shift on Darwin together the previous week. Letting out a deep sigh, she then turned her focus onto the neckline of the uniform so small it could barely be called a dress.

"You look…"

She whirled around to see Henrik standing in the doorway to their bedroom, and her hand unconsciously covered her chest, feeling the gooseflesh that had sprung up there. "Ridiculous, Henrik. These outfits were made for young women who are so thin you could cut your fingers on their ribs when you run your hand over them."

He gave her a soft smile as he shook his head, striding across the room towards her before picking up the hat the accompanied the French maid's uniform. Delicately, he slipped it onto her head, adjusting it so that it looked perfect in the mirror before leaning down and kissing her. "You look utterly ravishing, I hope you know. Especially with those nylons that have the seam running up the back of your legs. The last thing is your heels, but I can help you into those once we downstairs."

She shivered a little as she nodded, allowing him to slip his arm around her waist and guide her from the bedroom and over to the stairs. There was something so erotic about being on display so for him, even though he had seen her naked every evening they were together. It didn't always happen, because of their schedules, or conferences, but since they had made things official, it had seemed only natural to fall asleep together, naked as the day they were born. The intimacy that it had brought to their relationship had helped it to gel all the more quickly.

"You were the one to suggest these games, Roxanna," he murmured in her ear, eliciting a delicious shiver to run down her spine as she turned to face him. Her nipples tightened in sweet anticipation as she saw the look of unbridled lust in his eyes. "While I cannot deny that they have done wonders to spice up my more staid sensibilities, I'm not the one who can think up these delicious little fantasies."

"You were the one who mentioned the French maid's outfit for this particular little game," she muttered before tugging his head down to kiss him more easily. "Now, take a seat in the living room whilst I get into the heels and come serve you." He nodded before patting her bum lightly, and she shook her head as Henrik chuckled.

Taking a deep breath, she once more tugged on the skirt of the dress before heading into the hall and slipping her feet into the almost too high heels. Roxanna found herself wobbling a lot less than she had anticipated, which caused a small smirk to slip across her face as she confidently walked into the kitchen and picked up the silver tray they had taken down from the attic for this little charade of hers. It was a little more difficult to arrange the glasses and decanter on it just so and carry it without spilling, but she somehow managed to make it into the living room without spilling a single drop of whiskey.

"It certainly took you long enough," he said drolly as she bent over in front of him to set the tray on the coffee table. Knowing that he was watching her closely, she made certain to hunch her shoulders forward just a tiny bit more than necessary, knowing that it made her cleavage all the deeper. A small groan caught her attention, and Roxanna struggled to keep the smirk off her lips as she poured two glasses of the whiskey, wondering if he would invite her to drink as well. "This had better be worth the wait."

"I can assure you that it is, monsieur," she murmured demurely, making certain to keep her eyes appropriately lowered, knowing that she had to play this part to perfection, if it was going to end the way she wanted it. "Did you have a good day?"

Her simpering seemed to have a positive effect on him, since his lips twitched up in a knowing smirk as he nodded. "I did, even if it was long. There were a few times I thought I might have to postpone our little engagement, due to a tricky little surgery. Thankfully, my nimble fingers were more than capable to the task set to them."

Henrik waggled them at her as she gave a little nod before handing over the glass. His fingers brushed along the bare skin of her forearm, eliciting a small whimper from her lips as she bit the inside of her cheek. "I am delighted to hear that," she said as she stood, picking up the feather duster and starting to whisk it around various objects in the room, feeling his eyes follow her every move. "Is there anything in particular that you wish me to pay close attention to, monsieur?"

"The window casings need dusting quite badly, and I'm afraid that I don't have a stepladder for you to use," Henrik said lowly, and she swallowed as she nodded, knowing that as she reached up to brush them off, her skirt would ride even higher on her body, showing off her satin covered bum to him. It was all part of the fantasy, after all, and she had to be willing to roll with it. "That's it."

Roxanna smiled to herself as she arched her back a little, presenting her arse to him a little more fully as she swept the duster along the wooden bits of the window. "Is this better, Monsieur Henrik?"

"Much," he replied and Roxanna let out a little giggle at the strained sound of that one word. Turning carefully on her heel, she sashayed over to him and flicked the brush over his shoulders before leaning down and pressing her lips against his in a tender kiss. "I don't believe that this service was in the job description."

"It's just another perk I provide. Would you mind if I had a glass as well?"

"As long as you take a seat next to me," he smoothly replied, and Roxanna nodded as she set the duster on the coffee table and picked up her glass, carefully taking a seat on the sofa next to him and crossing her legs, using the toe of her shoe to rub against his shin. "You just seem to grow bolder with every day, don't you?"

Roxanna didn't know if she should answer in or out of character, and she took a deep breath before sipping at her whiskey. "I'm tired of not stating my thoughts boldly, of allowing things to go by unnoticed because no one listens to me. Look at how that almost turned out," she murmured, rubbing the spot where her iv had been, where John had tried to poison her, to take her away from Henrik. He noticed the gesture and took hold of her hand, squeezing it a few times before lifting it to his lips and kissing her palm.

"And there are never going to be enough minutes in the day that I will not be trying to make up for that, Roxanna." He kissed her palm once more before letting it fall from his grasp. "But I do think that my maid needs to clean something else?"

She nodded as she slipped easily back into character, needing to escape from the emotions that were battering up against her heart just then. There were times when it seemed like she was over what had happened, but with the court case looming, that security in her future seemed to be ebbing away from her heart. Being able to put on a role, well, that just seemed to give her some confidence back. Which was why she had put that bug in Henrik's ear in the first place. "What would you like me to clean?" she asked as she leaned in towards him, noticing that he couldn't seem to tear his gaze away from her breasts.

"I think that my lips are not the cleanest that they could be."

"Hmm," she said lowly as she closed the distance between them, looking closely at his lips. "They do appear to be a little dirty. Perhaps I should touch them to find out." Roxanna swiped her thumb against his lips and then examined it carefully. "This is no good. I suppose that I'll have to taste them next." Bending her head to the right, she licked her lips a bit before giving him a quick kiss. Smiling a little, she shook her head and then kissed him a little deeper, maneuvering herself so that she was straddling his lap, her hands cupping his face as she continued to kiss him, relishing the feel of his hands on the back of her thighs.

"What's the verdict?" he asked as his hands slipped up her back, pushing the sleeves of her dress off her shoulders, causing the fabric to dip dangerously low on her breasts. "Well?" he probed when she took a beat too long to respond.

"I think that I am going to have to do a thorough cleaning of you, Henrik. You are just a little too dirty for my liking. Come with me." Roxanna slipped off his lap and took hold of his hand, tugging him to his feet and leading him over to the stairs. It took her longer than normal to climb them, since the heels were so tall, but eventually she managed to get him into the bedroom once more, and she led him over to the bed. "Take a seat while I get started."

Gently, she pushed down on his shoulders until he was sitting on the mattress. Roxanna stood up fully, looking down on Henrik with a foxy smile as she swung her hips from side to side, taking in the slight movements of his head that told her he was watching her intently. Humming beneath her breath, she leaned in and started to unbutton his shirt. "What do you see, Rox?"

"Your shirt is clean, but I need to explore a little further to see about everything else." He nodded and Roxanna began to pull the shirt out of his trousers, taking it over to the closet and hanging it in the appropriate spot before coming back to his side and kneeling on the floor as her nimble fingers made quick work of the fastenings on his trousers, skimming them down his legs and off his body, taking note of the tenting of his boxers. As she walked over to the closet once more, Roxanna made certain to let her hips swing a little more loosely, exaggerating her movements in order to entice Henrik all the more. With her back to him, Roxanna could only focus on the sounds in the room, and the way his breathing picked up told her that he was very close to the breaking point.

"Come," he ordered, and she turned to face him, a smile dancing on her lips. "Roxanna."

"I'm not coming yet, and neither are you," she teased as she minced her way over to his. The moment she was in arms' reach of Henrik, he wrapped his hands around her hips and tugged her close before running his hands up her back and along her shoulders before further pushing the sleeves of the dress down her arms once more, the fabric of the bodice dragging lower and lower on her chest before her breasts finally popped into view. A soft gasp slipped from her lips as Henrik gently pulled her arms from the sleeves before he splayed his hands on her back once more, leaning in to press soft kisses on her breasts before sucking one taut nipple between his lips. The warmth of his mouth on her skin caused her knees to buckle a little, and she fell forward, knocking them both onto the bed.

Henrik chuckled a little against her breast, and she shivered as let out a soft mewl of a moan, arching her back so that he would have easier access to her breasts. The little mewl morphed into a full on groan when his hands slipped beneath the fabric of her panties to cup her arse, squeezing and rubbing as she ground her hips downwards, trying to come in closer contact with him as her fingers scrabbled at the waistband of his boxers, somehow wrangling them down around his knees as he did the same with her panties.

Henrik's mouth never left her breasts as he fitted himself into her willing body, and Roxanna bit her lip a little as he thrust his hips upwards, his cock bumping against her clit at that angle, causing pleasure to storm through her body. As she focused on that pleasure, Henrik flipped her onto her back, his thrusts becoming more frenzied as she hooked her legs around his hips, pulling him in closer as her shoes kicked against his thighs a little with every move. Finally, she let go of her control, giving herself over to the lust of their lovemaking. As she came closer and closer to orgasm, she could hear herself pant and moan, softly crying out his name as she buried her hands in his hair, wanting him closer to her as she finally came undone, the muscles in her body relaxing as the waves of pleasure crashed over her, Henrik's hips still thrusting in and out of her as he sought his own climax, finally reaching it as he collapsed atop her, his nose nuzzling into her hair as he panted his way through trying to catch his breath. "This was fun," he said breathily, and she nodded a little as her hands came to rest on his shoulders.

"It was. But would you mind helping me shimmy out of this uniform? It's a bit tight around my waist, and all I really do right now is cuddle up close to you with no barriers between us." He nodded and tugged the dress off her hips, and she used her legs to kick it down to the foot of the bed as she tangled her limbs around his body, holding him close as he pulled the sheets over their bodies, a peaceful quiet falling over the room. "I think that the next time you lose a forfeit, I want to see you in a fireman's uniform," she murmured as she rested her cheek on his chest.

Henrik chuckled a little, and she felt him shake his head. "Who said that there would be a next time? It always seems that you are the one making outrageous forfeits that you are bound to not meet, whilst I make more conservative ones that I am more likely to meet." He pressed his lips to her forehead as he let one hand come to rest on the swell of her arse, cupping it as he held her close. "But I suppose that I could indulge you if you want to really see me in that getup."

"That would be wonderful, darling," she said through a yawn, rubbing her cheek against his skin. "Now hush, and let your poor, exhausted, thoroughly sated, partner get some sleep."

"Yes, darling." She smiled and nodded before letting her eyes close heavily, eagerly welcoming sleep, even as she felt Henrik toe off her shoes and kick them off the side of the bed. "I love you," she heard him say right before she passed out completely, and a soft smile curved across her face at the sound.


End file.
